Une année à s'aimer
by Ladymillion07
Summary: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'apprécie juste de leur inventer une vie
1. fontfontChapitre 1fontfont

**Prologue :**

**Cher journal :**

Quand j'étais petite fille et que l'on me demandais ce que je voulais devenir plus tard ; je répondais toujours la même chose, « j'aimerais bien devenir photographe, avoir le plus beau mari du monde et être maman.» Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans et mon seul souhait c'est de vivre...Il y a maintenant six mois que tout mes rêves ce sont écroulés, six mois que je me bats contre cette maudite leucémie. Le médecin a été très clair, il est trop tard pour moi. Deux ans ! Voilà le temps qu'il me reste. Ensuite je tirerais ma révérence, sans jamais avoir aimer... Je suis honteuse de me plaindre à ce point alors que Nessie la petite fille qui partage ma chambre à l'hôpital, lorsque l'on fait notre chimiothérapie n'a que six ans et vit ses derniers moment. Il lui reste un mois peut-être deux si tout va bien. Elle est toujours de bonne humeur, comme j'aimerais avoir son courage ; Moi j'ai perdu tout espoir, c'est comme si j'étais déjà morte. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne vois plus que l'ombre de moi-même, les sourires ont désertés mon visage, le contour de mes yeux est tout violacé et mon corps ne ressemble plus qu'à un tas d'os sans forme. Tout les soirs j'entends ma mère prier pour moi, elle demande un miracle « ma guérison » mais c'est impossible et elle le sait. Je suis comme une enfant blottie contre un mur dans le noir attendant que l'on vienne me délivré. J'aurais tant aimer que mon sauveur ne s'appelle pas « la MORT »...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre premier.**

Un violent soubresaut me tira du sommeil, une fois de plus cette sensation d'être engloutie par une vague me submergea, ma respiration était courte et je transpirais. Mon coeur me donnait l'impression de vouloir quitter ma poitrine tant il battait fort et rapidement, passant une main sur mon visage je me rendis compte que des larmes inondaient mes joues ; Ma mère entra dans la chambre avec une pointe de frayeur dans le regard, je compris que j'avais sans doute hurler comme à chaque fois que je rêves de ma mort...Elle s'installa près de moi sur le lit et me berça comme elle le faisait à chacun de mes cauchemars et ce depuis que j'étais enfant, seul ses bras arrivaient à apaiser mes angoisses. Ce n'est pas la mort elle même qui m'effrayait, c'était le fait d'abandonner ceux que j'aime. Ma mère avait déjà connu trop de souffrance, quand elle avait annoncé à mon père (Charlie Swan)qu'elle était enceinte, il l'avait lâchement abandonné, Mes « grands-parents » l'ont reniée et mise dehors, plusieurs fois elle a tenté de les revoir mais la porte est toujours restée close. Je devais avoir cinq ans lorsqu'elle a rencontré Phil, un homme d'une gentillesse débordante. Nous avions une vie familiale heureuse jusqu'à la nuit du quatorze janvier...Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, Phil avait eu une promotion et pour fêter ça, il nous avait payer le restaurant. La soirée avait été plus qu'extraordinaire, sur le chemin du retour je m'étais mise à tousser si fort que des nausées m'avait gagné, rien de bien alarmant jusqu'à ce qu'un flot de sang atterrisse sur ma robe. Nous avions foncé à l'hôpital et on m'avait fait passer toute une batterie d'examen, après avoir passer la nuit aux urgences le docteur Cullen était venu nous voir. Il avait tenté d'amener en douceur que non seulement j'étais atteinte de la leucémie mais qu'il était bien trop tard pour me soigner. A cet instant précis tout mon monde s'était écroulé, je n'entendais plus rien, seul le mot leucémie raisonnait en moi. Je voulais parler mais plus aucun son ne voulait sortir. Les larmes étaient mon seul moyen de communication, ma mère répétait sans cesse « Ne me prenez pas mon bébé, prenez moi à sa place, je vous en supplie.» Lors de ma première séance, il m'avait présenté sa fille, mon coeur c'était serrer lorsque j'avais aperçu cette petite fille au sourire angélique, il nous expliqua aussi qu'il s'était spécialisé dans l'oncologie afin de pouvoir aider et tenter de sauver Nessie. Elle avait eu un moment de rémission avant de rechuter. Une crampe à l'estomac me ramena au présent, un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche.

**-Que ce passe-t-il mon bébé ? **

**-Juste une crampe maman ne t'inquiète pas, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée.**

Elle enleva les mèches de cheveux qui collait à mon visage et m'embrassa tendrement.

**-Ne t'excuse pas mon ange, c'est le rôle d'une mère de veillez sur son enfant.**

**-Merci d'être aussi merveilleuse, je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi mon coeur, recouche-toi je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu dormes.**

Je remis ma tête sur mon oreiller et fermais les yeux, demain allait être difficile j'avais une séance de chimio. Le seul point positif était que j'allais voir Nessie, sa naïveté d'enfant me faisait rire. Mes méditations devinrent de plus en plus sombre et petit à petit je me sentis engloutie par le sommeil.

**Mercredi 23 juin :**

_Ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillée, je n'avais qu'une envie que le doux rêve que je venais de faire devienne réalité...J'ai encore l'impression de sentir le parfum des freesia et des roses blanche, en fermant les yeux je revois la magnifique robe que je portais, une robe bustier soyeuse ornée de perle et de dentelle avec une longue traîne, mes cheveux était relevé en un chignon torsader. Phil me tenait par le bras pour me faire remonter l'allée ou m'attendait une silhouette portant un costume blanc. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son visage, il est flous c'est sans doute parce que ça ne m'arrivera jamais...Tu vois là je viens de me regarder et de faire un retour à la réalité, je n'ai pas de beau long cheveux, je n'en ai même plus un seul. Qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'une fille comme moi. Si Alice était là, je pense qu'elle me ferait la leçon ! Je crois que je ne t'ai pas encore parler d'elle, c'est la sœur de Nessie on c'est rencontrée à l'hôpital, elle est assez excentrique et frivole mais je l'apprécie beaucoup. C'est la seule avec Rosalie et Jasper les terribles jumeaux Hale qui agit comme si je n'étais pas malade. Mais ça tu le sais déjà...Si quelqu'un me lis un jour il me prendra sans doute pour une idiote de te parler comme si tu étais une personne réelle, alors que tu n'es qu'un simple carnet, mais sans toi ces six derniers mois auraient encore été plus pénible et puis en t'écrivant je laisserais une petite trace de moi sur cette terre._

Assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre je leva mes yeux de mon journal, lorsque je fixais trop longtemps ma vue se voilait, un des nombreux inconvénient de la chimio. Il faisait nuageux aujourd'hui et New York semblait triste, la journée ne s'achèverait pas sans qu'il pleuve. Soudain au coin de la rue un couple apparut, il s'enlaçait et s'embrassait. Une ébauche de sourire étira mes lèvres mais avant qu'il ne naisse complètement, je détourna les yeux. Je me posais toujours la même question comment était-ce d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimer ? Rosalie m'avait dit un jour qu'aimer donnait la sensation de perdre pied, qu'on avait plus que cette personne là en tête, qu'il était la bouffée d'oxygène dont on avait besoin que c'était un peu comme si il devenait le centre de notre univers.

_Cher journal j'aimerais tant aimer..._

Je ne pus écrire d'avantage car la douce voix de ma mère m'appela du bas de l'escalier, pour me prévenir que le petit déjeuner était prêt. A regret je remis mon journal entre mes chaussette bien à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je mis mon peignoir et descendit l'escalier en me cramponnant à la rampe. La cuisine était la pièce la plus lumineuse de notre maison, pendant que maman faisait des crêpes, Phil lisait tranquillement son journal. A peine avais-je franchi le seuil qu'il était à mes côtés pour m'aider à me mettre à table. La maladie avait puiser un bon nombres de mes forces. Je n'étais peut-être pas sa fille de sang mais Phil était pour moi le meilleur père qui existait. Une fois installée ma mère me servi une crêpe,

**-Merci **dis-je en me délectant de la douce odeur sucrée qui montait de mon assiette **Alors Phil comment se passe les entraînements ?**

**-Tout va pour le mieux si sa continue comme ça je pourrais bientôt les faire passer pro.**

En plus de son boulot de journaliste au New York times, Il entraînait l'équipe juniors de base-ball. Phil était un homme très polyvalent il savait tout faire, sauf la cuisine ! Je me souviens encore de la fois où il avait voulu faire mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Ça avait senti le brûler dans la maison pendant trois jours.

**-Ou hou Bella tu es dans la lune ? **

**-Hum... Désolée je repensais au gâteau que Phil avait voulu faire.**

**-Ha ha ha très drôle ! Je suis sûr qu'il aurait été très bon.**

**-Pour le goûter il aurait fallu qu'on puisse mordre dedans ! **Lâcha ma mère avec taquinerie.

**Mange tant que c'est chaud ma chérie, nous devons être à l'hôpital pour onze heures. **

**-Je sais...**Répondis-je d'un ton las.

L'horloge affichait dix heures, dans une heure on allait me mettre une perfusion qui je le savais d'avance me rendrait malade. Après avoir picorer mon petit déjeuner, je partis me préparer. Un pantalon de jogging gris et un sweet à capuche beaucoup trop large pour camoufler mon visage et mon corps le plus possible. En redescendant j'entendis que ma mère était au téléphone. «ça lui fera le plus grand bien » l'entendis-je dire. Elle raccrocha et je manifesta ma présence en raclant ma gorge.

**-Oh tu m'as fait peur ! C'était tante Irina, Jacob et Rebecca viendront passer quelques jours à la maison pendant les vacances.**

**- Cool,comme ça ils pourront aller raconté à Paul et Jared que je suis devenue un squelette ambulant !**

J'avais toujours eu un petit faible pour Paul mais au vu de notre différence d'âge je ne lui en avait jamais parler. J'étais en colère car je voulais qu'il garde de moi l'image de la Bella que j'étais il n'y a pas si longtemps, avec des longs cheveux et toujours le sourire aux lèvres, un corps avec des courbes normal. Maintenant j'étais sûre que Jacob allait cafter !

**-Bella, tes amis t'aiment pour ce que tu es certainement pas pour ton apparence...**

**-Tu parles ! **La coupais-je furieuse. **Depuis que je suis malade à part Rosalie et Jasper, qui est venu prendre de mes nouvelles ? Et au lycée tout le monde me regarde comme si je venais d'une autre planète, c'est pour ça que je t'ai demander de me laisser prendre des cours par correspondance.**

Un torrent de larme noyait mes joues, ma mère m'attira dans ses bras et je me laissais aller.

**-Je suis désolée mon ange. **

**-Je n'en peu plus du regard des autres, tu sais je vois les gens qui me regarde en coin comme si je faisais pitié et ceux qui agissent comme si j'étais aussi contagieuse qu'une lépreuse. Il vaudrait mieux que je sois déjà morte...**

**-BELLA ! Je t'interdis de dire ça, Phil sait ce que tu vaux, toute la famille le sais aussi, je le sais et par dessus tout, TU le sais aussi. Ne laisse pas ces idiots t'atteindre, tu es une jeune fille merveilleuse avec un grand coeur et n'oublie jamais qu'on t'aime tous très fort. Rosalie et Jasper ne sont pas les seuls à s'en faire pour toi. Paul demande de tes nouvelles toutes les semaines.**

Je sortis de l'étreinte de ma mère et la regarda dans les yeux, celle-ci s'empressa d'essuyer mes larmes et d'embrasser mon front.

**-Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne m'appelle pas ?**

**-Parce qu'il sait que tu as besoin de repos et aussi parce qu'il a peur de te faire de la peine.**

**-De la peine mais pourquoi ? Ça me ferait plaisir qu'il me téléphone de temps en temps.**

**-Je crois qu'il a comprit que tu l'appréciais un peu plus qu'en amitié. Il c'est fiancé avec Rachel, il a sans doute peur de ta réaction.**

**-Oh...Et bien c'est moi qui l'appellerait après tout des félicitations s'imposent et je suis très heureuse pour Rachel, après ce que James lui a fait, elle méritait de trouver quelqu'un d'attentionné.**

**-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu as un grand coeur et beaucoup de bonté. Ils sont ineptes ceux qui ne s'en rende pas compte. Il faut y aller maintenant sinon nous allons être en retard.**

Le trajet Jusqu'au Lenox Hill sembla durer une éternité, non que j'ai hâte d'y arriver mais je déteste cette sensation qui viens du plus profond de mon être. Une fois de plus j'y étais, j'allais passer plus de cinq heures reliée à leur foutue perfusion.

**-BELLLLAAAA ! **

La petite voix cristalline de Nessie retenti dans le couloir comme un écho, elle entoura ma taille de ses bras et mis sa bouche en coeur pour me faire un bisous. Elle semblait encore plus guillerette que d'habitude.

**-Bonjour ma pitchounette, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bien, j'ai plein de truc à te raconter.**

**-Nessie laisse le temps aux infirmières de vous installez et je t'ai déjà dit de m'attendre ! **

**-Oui papa désolée.**

Elle fit une petite moue toute mignonne.

**-Bonjour Bella, Madame Dwyer.**

**-Bonjour Docteur Cullen.**

**-Bella tu peux m'appeler Carlisle tu sais ? Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?**

**-Je me sens assez fatiguée et triste.**

L'infirmière vint nous chercher pour nous installer dans la chambre, Nessie fit la grimace lorsqu'on lui mit la perfusion. Pendant qu'on me mettait la mienne elle prit ma main et me fit un sourire, cette petite était un rayon de soleil à elle toute seule. Quand l'infirmière quitta la pièce, Nessie se leva comme une flèche et vint se coucher à côté de moi sur le lit.

**-Alors chipie qu'elle sont ces truc que tu veux me raconté ?**

**-Hier papa m'a acheter un petit chat, je l'ai appelé lunette.**

**-Lunette ! **L'interpellais-je**. Quel drôle de nom.**

**-Moi j'aime bien, je l'ai appelé comme ça parce que il a un œil avec du noir autour et l'autre c'est blanc. **

**-Il faudra que tu prennes une photo pour me le montrer**

**-Oui je demanderais à papa mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important ! Hier j'ai reçu une lettre de mon grand frère, il va revenir pour les vacances.**

**-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Emmett était partit.**

Il est vrai que je ne l'avais vu qu'une seul fois ici. C'était un mec battit comme une armoire à glace, les cheveux brun coupé assez court et avec un humour assez pourri pour le peu que j'avais entendu mais malgré cela c'était le genre de garçon attachant sur qui toute les filles se retournaient.

**-Pas Emmett ! Lui il étudie ici c'est pour ça qu'il ne sait pas venir avec moi. Non c'est Edward qui va revenir. Il est en première année à Stanford, regarde il m'a écrit une lettre.**

A l'écriture fine qu'il avait, j'en déduis qu'il devait être très méticuleux et soigné. Nessie me demanda de lui lire tout haut.

« Ma petite abeille, je pense énormément à toi...C'est très beau ici mais ton sourire me manque à chaque seconde c'est comme si le soleil ne brillait plus, pourtant il est là. J'ai compris pourquoi je ressentais ça, c'est parce que tu n'es pas auprès de moi. C'est ton bon coeur qui le fait briller et puis plus personne ne saute sur mon lit en criant DEBOUT, bon ça j'avoue ça ne me manque pas beaucoup. Quoique voir tes jolis yeux noisette dès que j'ouvre les miens à une valeur inestimable. J'ai une nouvelle qui je suis sûr va te faire crier et bondir de joie dans toute la maison, je serais de retour à la maison le 2 juillet. En attendant ce jour avec impatiente, je t'envoie un milliard de gros bisous et plein de câlin je t'aime » Edward.

Cette lettre m'avait touchée en plein coeur, malgré que je ne connaissais pas cet Edward, il avait une manière extrêmement touchante de parler et surtout il avait l'air de quelqu'un d'attentionné et débordant d'amour. Je me surpris à avoir hâte de pouvoir mettre un visage sur l'auteur de cette lettre...Ressaisis toi Bella ! Tu ne le connais pas et puis il y a de forte chance pour qu'il ne te remarque même pas. Nessie me tira par la manche.

**-Hé oh tu rêves ?**

**-Excuse moi qu'est-ce que tu disais ?**

**-Je disais que j'aime très fort Alice et Emmett, mais Edward c'est mon préférer. Il joue toujours avec moi et puis c'est le plus beau du monde.**

Nessie était tellement sincère c'était sans doute sa naïveté d'enfant qui faisait ça, la tristesse me gagna mais j'essayai de ne pas lui montrer, je venais de comprendre que si ce fameux Edward revenait c'est que bientôt elle partirait rejoindre les anges.

**-Tu veux que je te dise, il a de la chance d'avoir une petite sœur comme toi. Je n'ai pas de petite sœur mais si j'en avais eu une j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit aussi gentille et courageuse que toi.**

**-Je t'aime très fort Bella.**

**-Moi aussi petite chipie.**

Elle se blotti contre moi et m'encercla la taille, machinalement je commença à caresser sa petite tête dénuée de cheveux. Petit à petit j'entendis son souffle ralentir en baissant mes yeux vers elle je vis qu'elle dormait. Doucement je repris la lettre de son frère sur la table de nuit et la relus inlassablement, comment les mots d'une personne que je ne connaissais même pas pouvait-il me toucher à ce point ? Alors que je m'apprêtais à relire une fois de plus, une petite tête brune passa sa tête dans la porte.

**-Coucou.** Chuchota-t-elle.

-**Salut Alice.**

**-C'est dingue...Elle a l'air tellement paisible quand elle est avec toi.**

**-Elle c'est assoupie presque directement après m'avoir parler de ton frère.**

**-Ah oui son chéri, Edward...Ils ont toujours été si fusionnel tous les deux,on sait qu'elle nous aime mais ça n'a rien avoir,quand elle était bébé et qu'elle pleurait seul Edward pouvait la calmer. Il partage la même passion pour le piano et puis il ont cette joie de vivre et tout le monde est directement attirer par eux. Le plus merveilleux chez Edward c'est qu'il voit toujours ce qu'il y a de bon en chacune des personnes qu'il croise, il dit toujours que la beauté est éphémère mais que ce qu'on est réellement se dégage de la personnalité. J'ai peur pour lui, peur de sa réaction...Il ce donne corps et âme pour ceux qu'il aime.**

Je l'écoutais attentivement dépeindre le portrait de sont frère, Il avait une très belle manière de penser, c'est le genre de personne qu'on a envie de connaître. Je regarda Nessie et vit qu'elle était toujours profondément endormie.

**-Elle...Est-ce que c'est pour bientôt ?**

**-Ça a très vite évolué, papa pense qu'il ne lui reste même plus un mois.**

Alice pleurait et moi j'essayai d'étouffer au plus possible mes sanglots. Ce n'était pas possible, j'avais besoin d'elle...NON je refusais de l'admettre, il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup . Je séchait mes larmes et tendis la main vers Alice pour qu'elle vienne près de moi. Je lui pris la main et la serra le plus que je pouvais.

**-Elle est très forte, je suis sûre qu'elle va tous nous épater. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas longtemps qu'on se connaît mais je te considère comme mon amie et je ferais mon maximum pour te soutenir.**

**-C'est adorable de ta part Bella, quoi qu'il se passe je continuerais à venir te voir.**

Alice me serra dans ses bras, je n'étais pas habituée à se genre d'effluve amical mais avec elle je découvrais d'autre facette de l'amitié. Rosalie elle, était une amie en or mais elle était plus distante pourtant je savais qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi.

**-Hey je veux une place ! **

Nessie c'était réveillée parce que la sonnerie qui marquait la fin de la perfusion retentissait. On la serra contre nous. « Accroche toi et tien le coup » pensais-je. Ma mère rentra en même temps que l'infirmière, quelques minutes nous fumes libre de partir.

**-A Vendredi Bella.**

**-Fait bien attention a toi ma chipie.**

**-Je te téléphone demain. **Me dit Alice.

**-D'accord pas de problème.**

Je leur fit signe de la main et rentrais chez moi avec ma mère. J'avais énormément de vertiges et les nausées me gagnèrent dans la soirée. Maman m'aida à me mettre au lit, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ce qui s'était passer aujourd'hui, j'avais appris l'existence d'un autre Cullen. Le plus drôle c'est que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, à sa lettre...

_Cher journal, peut-être vas-tu pouvoir m'éclairer ? Tout à l'heure à l'hôpital Nessie m'a parler de son frère Edward. Quand je ferme les yeux, chacun des mots de sa lettre me reviennent en tête. C'est comme si j'étais envoûtée, je n'avais jamais éprouver ça. C'est bizarre...J'essaye de me l'imaginer, est-il blond ou brun ? Grand, petit ? Beau... Non mais je déraille moi ! Une chose est sûre un homme capable de dire d'aussi belle chose doit avoir une voix apaisante et sensuel. Tu vas rire mais ce soir j'ai fait exactement la même prière que maman, j'ai demander à Dieu qu'il vienne en aide à Nessie, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup sans elle... Pitié laisser là vivre encore. Oh j'ai aussi appris que Paul c'était fiancé avec ma cousine Rachel. Étonnamment je n'ai pas éprouver de jalousie, comme dirait maman ce n'était qu'un béguin. Pour terminer je te dirais encore ceci, Edward Cullen je ne te connais pas mais cette après midi tu as fait changer quelque chose en moi. Je suis incapable de dire quoi_ _mais je me sens différente _

Je déposa mon journal sur la table de nuit et éteignis la lumière. Au loin un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car même si New York est rester dans les ténèbres, un astre très brillant a éclairé mon coeur.

Les jours passèrent en laissant toujours place à la routine, Aujourd'hui nous étions le premier juillet. Ça signifiait que demain j'allais rencontrer Edward Cullen.


End file.
